Revenge
by CupcakeCrazy101
Summary: Herbert and Klutzy are still trying to destroy Club Penguin. After the PSA and EPF stop lots of his plans, Herbert is ready to put revenge on the agency. But can the agency stop his horrible plans, including a geyser, a big statue of himself, and a few traps? This is a what-if story. I mean, what if you didn't stop Herbert's Geyser in the ds game EPF Herbert's Revenge?


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames! Constructive criticism is allowed greatly, though. Please, comment and review, I want to become an author when I grow up, and this is great practice! Also, this is a 'what if" story. I mean, in the DS game HERBERT'S REVENGE, what if you didn't stop Herbert's geyser? This is the first chapter of REVENGE. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Club Penguin, not in any way, and I don't own the DS game Herbert's Revenge in any way, either!**

* * *

Suddenly, a rumble took place. A loud rumble. What was it? _"Code Red!" _G yelled.

Chaos was in place. A loud CRACK cracked through the middle of the island, then, as if out of nowhere, Club Penguin started SINKING! The beach and docks had flooded badly, yet no one seemed scared. They thought it was like a storm. _"Won't it go away, like all storms?" _Everyone thought.

It wouldn't. And agents were on the case. Who did it? Was it natural? Can we stop it? No one knew! But shouldn't we start from the _beginning? _When the chaos was _starting_?

Because it started in HQ, like all other mysteries. Pufflelov101 was taking the agent test for fun, because it was so easy. She hit the target in the middle on her first try. Then she ran very fast: 4 and three fourth seconds. Next, she hid behind a large pole, and hit the target with a snowball. Last, but not least, a cage trap came. She didn't go in, though. No, she was smart. She threw a snowball and the power source and didn't even touch the trap. With a flawless 100% yet again, Pufflelov101 went into HQ to see if there were any missions. But instead, she found EyeoftheCobra, Pixieabby2, Dot, Rookie, and Rookieman6 there. "Is there only us? Not many, if you ask me." Dot asked.

Jet Pack Guy flew in. "I'm here! Whoa! Is this all of us?" He asked.

"I guess so. What is this? A test? We've all taken the test already." Rookieman6 asked.

"Yes." The director's screen popped up, and we all saw his shadow. "Herbert is becoming too much of a threat. And you all have to stop him. He has yet a new plan. Unknown plan, that is, and we need a team of agents to fight."

"So, is like, the test for the team leader or something? Because it seems some of us have been team leaders _before, _yet some are better than others…" EyeoftheCobra said.

Director's shadow nodded. "Yes. EyeoftheCobra, Pixieabby2, Pufflelov101, and Rookieman6 are taking the test. Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy-you guys will be part of the team but will not be team leader. Sorry. We need experienced leaders."

Rookie complained and Dot started getting materials to make up her fish costume, her latest one. Jet Pack Guy started to practice his landings. The rest of them started off to the Elite Puffle test. PH was there. "Hey, mate! This is the puffle test." PH started.  
After finishing all of the instructions, we went off. Pufflelov101 had to lift up a rock with a purple puffle, and stop a jet pack with a yellow one. EyeoftheCobra had to break crates and throw snowballs with a red and blue puffle. Rookieman6 used the black puffle to weld a few things. Pixieabby2 used a pink puffle to lasso up a fish to eat. All of them were great. But Pufflelov101 got 1st place because of her amazing puffle abilities. EyeoftheCobra got 2nd place because of quick abilities. Pixieabby2 got 3rd place with AWESOME abilities, and Rookieman6 wasn't too good and needed to practice. After a few more tests, EyeoftheCobra became team leader, Pufflelov101 as Leader-in-Command, and the rest as the team. They grabbed Dot, JPG, and Rookie, and left. First, they had to go to Herbert's lair and find out the plan. "So, EyeoftheCobra, what if we got Jet Pack Guy, Dot, and you as the main ones? I'll stay on my phone in case you need anything." Pufflelov101 said.

"Good plan. Now, Jet Pack Guy, you stay in the air. So, if you see anything, report in. If I need to escape, try to find an escape route. Dot, you'll help me find the newer base. I know Herbert got rid of his old base. Everyone know their jobs?" EyeoftheCobra asked.

"Yes, Commander," Everyone replied.

Last but not least, everyone went to stations. Jet Pack Guy in the wilderness, Dot in the wilderness looking for camouflage, Pufflelov101 on the phone, and EyeoftheCobra walking to the _Ice Fishing _game. "Hi! Looking for anything? Gray fish, yellow fish, worm cans, a new rod, or fishing lessons? It's all here, at the _Fishing for Fish _stand!" Someone yelled to EyeoftheCobra.

"Sorry, sir, I am a, uh, camper, trying to find my camp. I seemed to have lost it." EyeoftheCobra said in disguise.

"A camp? Just over this frozen lake there is a camp. Perhaps you could check it out?" The fisherman said.

EyeoftheCobra thanked him and ran over the lake. He skidded, he slid, he flopped around like a fish. Then he stopped in the snow. He saw a camp, with Dot there. "HI! I was looking around. You'll need some elite puffles to find the pieces for a map to Herbert's old lair. I found one piece just lying around, but the others are there. One is under this heavy rock, and this one is frozen into this ice." Dot said, reporting.

"Good eye, Dot!" EyeoftheCobra said.

He got his puffle whistle and called a few puffles in. "Okay. Chirp! You get the paper stuck in the ice. Flit, you try and get the paper stuck in the tree! Pop, you lift up the rock that is on top of the paper. I'll grab the paper after you puffles are done." EyeoftheCobra said.

Chirp first knocked over the pail containing the ice. Then, with just a high C of her flute, Chirp had broken the ice. Flit put on his propeller cap and flew up to the tree and grabbed the paper, bringing it down. Pop blew a bubble and lifted up the big rock. EyeoftheCobra grabbed all of the paper and put it together. It was a picture of a forest with an underground area dug out with Herbert and Klutzy happily dancing because they were underground. "Hey, Dot? Where could a underground tunnel be?" EyeoftheCobra asked.

"It's _Herbert's Lair, _EyeoftheCobra! It's probably hidden in plain sight. How about you check his other lair, in the rock cave in the wilderness? I'll tell Jet Pack Guy to pick you up." Dot said.

Soon enough, JPG appeared. He picked EyeoftheCobra up and brought him to the cave. EyeoftheCobra walked inside. There were two things new that caught EyeoftheCobra's eye. A big plastic purple rock and a big pile of rubbish that might just of been because of Herbert's clean level: which was low. But either way, EyeoftheCobra got out his mechanical duster and cleaned it up. Underneath was paper that should have been burned if it was in this pile. EyeoftheCobra put it back together. It looked like a key pad with a big H on it. He phoned everything into Dot. "Well, it sounds like a key pad alright. See the big rock? Camouflage! So check in the wilderness for a big rock. Also, if there is a key pad for entry, put in a H." Dot replied.  
Sure enough, Dot was right. There was a big, purple rock in front of a tree. Using the mechanic duster, EyeoftheCobra got rid of the snow and saw a big round entrance way. It needed a key. EyeoftheCobra looked around. Was there **anything** else? Suddenly, he started to dust away the snow around it. A small, golden shimmer caught his eye.

* * *

**Will EyeoftheCobra find the key? Is the golden shimmer a key, or is it a trap set up? Will he get into Herbert's new base? Will he complete the mission? Find out in the next chapter of Revenge!**


End file.
